


Angels of Hope - Comeback

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: won't be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is meeting their guardian angel in a time where despair rules the world... (DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayaka Haneyama

The world, as she knew it, fell apart long ago. For a long time, she was captured in a small apartment, not knowing why she was there. Her life was great, until the kidnapping happened. She was in an idol-group. At one point, their leader had to leave to go to Hopes Peak Academy. And maybe two years after that, she and the other members were kidnapped. Everyone got their own apartment. She hasn't seen the others for a long time. They're probably dead by now. One day, she swore, one day she will break out of this apartment. This prison. That day came around eventually. The door was knocked down and she had the chance to escape. She had to be careful, everywhere she looked she saw strange two-colored bears destroying everything and killing those who crossed their way. After a while she managed to hide in the police station of Towa City. But before that happened, she met five strange kids that gave her a bracelet that looked exactly like those bears. They told her that she was a demon now with the name „Ayakanegon“ and that they were going to hunt her down.  
She was scared. She had no weapons, she was alone, she didn't even have any physical condition to fight those weird bears. Ayaka Haneyama was on her own.  
„What am I supposed to do?“, she thought out loud, „I need to get out of here!“   
She slowly peeked out of a window to see if there are any bears near her that could hurt or kill her. There were some in the distance, but they seemed to be occupied with killing off innocent citizen. “Alright! Let's do this!”, Ayaka went to the door and slowly opened it. Only a little where she can barely fit through. Without even thinking of looking away from those black and white beasts, she quickly ran to the right where she would face more of those things. “Oh no...” She didn't see those through the window. “No, no, no, no, no! Someone?! Please help me!” Ayaka wasn't able to move at all. She already dealt with the fact that she was about to die in a few moments.  
Suddenly, someone threw a kitchen knife at one of the bears red eye. It exploded and this caused a chain reaction of exploding bears. “Quick!”, the person grabbed Ayakas hand and ...flew off with her? The former idol-group member was perplexed for a moment. She didn't realize in what situation she as in. She didn't die. Maybe she lost consciousness and this is all a dream.  
“A-are we seriously flying right now?!”, Ayaka asked in disbelief.   
“Yep! But don't worry, I'm here to save you!”, the other persons voice was feminine and quite cheerful. Ayaka recognized the voice. She looked up and faced a blue haired young girl who was the leader of the former idol-group she was part of.  
“Sayaka?!”  
“You guessed it! I'm so glad you're still okay!”, the other one cheered.  
“Where did you learn how to fly?!”  
“Oh well. Let me get somewhere safe first, then I'll explain.”  
It took the two former members about ten minutes to find a hiding spot where no bear could find them.  
“Alright. We should be safe here.”, Sayaka slowly landed and let go of Ayaka's hand.  
“Okay, what is going on?!”, Ayaka immediately asked.  
“Monokumas took over the world, apparently. It's weird though...”  
“Monokumas?”  
“Those bears. They're called Monokumas.”  
“How do you know that? And why are you able to fly?!”  
“Oh, that. It's a long story...”


	2. Kanon Nakajima and Yasuhiro Hagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a side story which I am going to update irregular, just in case.  
> Also, I never read "Ultra Despair Hagakure" but I read Kanon's Wikia and I tried to put her and Hiro in a situation from "Ultra Despair Hagakure"

“Hiro, I'm out of ammo.”  
“What do you mean you're out of ammo?! How are we supposed to fight these giant robots?!”  
The girl pulled the trigger on her hacking gun but nothing happened.   
“We have no choice, we have to run!”, she commanded the guy accompanying her.  
Her life wasn't getting any better anymore. First, she got kidnapped. Then she got locked away in a small apartment. After a while, the door was knocked down. But after that things got worse. Bears, which are calling themselves “Monokumas”, which also kill people. One of them wanted to kill her, but luckily she was saved by people from the so called “Future Foundation”. Sadly, they got separated by more Monokumas and some of those members were even killed. She stole a hacking gun from one of the dead members and fought her way through with it. After a while she got captured by five kids, that gave her a bracelet that resembles a Monokuma. The kids told her that she's now a demon called “Kanondos”. She knew she had to escape and hide from these crazy kids. They might kill her. Either them or those Monokumas.   
While hiding from them, she found out that the person she devoted her life to had died. The person she loved the most passed away in a very brutal way.  
Kanon Nakajima was about to end her life. But before she did that, she wanted revenge for her loved one. She thought it was the Future Foundation's fault that he died.   
And now, she was standing on a bombed bridge together with Yasuhiro Hagakure, a member of the Future Foundation. The two of them met at one point and are now trying to escape. But with the bridge blown up the two had no chance of escaping now. Especially when two kids in giant robot suits were blocking their way back.  
“Are you ready to kill this demon, Kotoko?”  
“I sure am! Let's do this!”  
“Bye bye Kanondos!”  
The kids were ready to blast Kanon away when suddenly a voice came up out of nowhere.  
“Mind if I butt in?”, the voice asked rhetorically. Without a warning, someone pushed Kanon and Yasuhiro aside to get closer to the robots. Just now the two of them could make up who the voice belonged to. He had red spiky hair, a white jacket, black pants, and...wings. He was also holding a metal baseball bat in his right hand, on which were four rings as well.  
Kanon and Yasuhiro couldn't believe it.  
“A g- g- g- ghost?!”, the Future Foundation member yelled out of fear.  
“Not quite.”, the redhead said, “But something similar.”  
“...I though you were dead.”, Kanon whispered.  
“What was that?”  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD LEON!”  
“Well, yer not entirely wrong. Let me explain this in a minute after I've saved yer asses.”  
Leon bent down to pick up a stone.  
“Hey ya two!”, he then yelled.  
“What?!”, the boy, who looked quite like the former baseball player, yelled back.  
“Shouldn't ya be playin' on a fuckin' playground or somethin'?”  
“The world IS our playground!”  
“...Yeah, whatever.” Leon threw the stone and then hit it with his bat as hard as he could. It immediately crushed into the robo suit and made it explode and fall apart.   
“I'd say this is a home run.”  
“Hey I'm still here!”, the girl with the pink pigtails and the horn headband yelled.  
“Don't worry, I have enough stones to break yer robot apart as well.” Without hesitating Leon did the same thing on her robot again. The two kids ran away. It was a surprise that they made it without hurting themselves badly. They only had a few scratches.  
“Now that that's done-”, Leon couldn't even finish his sentence since he was tackle hugged by his younger cousin.  
“Whoa, hey, calm down.”  
“I though you were dead!”, Kanon cried, “I- I saw this entry with a picture of you being killed!”  
“Yeah man.”, Yasuhiro butted in, “I mean, I saw it with my own two eyes, dude. You got beaten to death!”  
“Yeah, that was an unpleasant experience. I didn't even mean to kill her...”, Leon's grip on Kanon got more tight.  
“You... you killed someone?”, Kanon asked.  
“...I- Fuck...”, Leon let go of his younger cousin and wiped some tears out of his face.  
“Why would you kill someone?!”, Kanon didn't read about this. All she read was that Leon was killed. But not why.  
“I had no choice god damn it!”, Leon yelled, “I had no fuckin' choice! If I hadn't done anythin' she would have killed me!”  
“You could have just leave her in the bathroom, right?”, Yasuhiro asked.  
“No! She still would have tried to kill me! She wouldn't have stopped!”  
“Dude, you could have locked yourself into your room and tell everyone the next day.”  
“Who the fuck would have believed me, huh?! “Hey guys, the cute and innocent idol Sayaka Maizono tried to kill me!” No one would have believed that shit! Everyone would have been like “Oh there's no way she would do that!” “She's so cute, she wouldn't kill someone!” I had no god damn choice!”  
“Alright, dude, I'm sorry! Calm down!”  
Leon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
“I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that. That shit's been naggin' on me for a long time now. Ya know what, let's change subject, okay?” The other two nodded in agreement.  
“Great. Alright, so let me tell ya why I'm here...”


	3. Taichi Fujisaki, Komaru Naegi and Touko Fukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are pretty short

He had been hiding in the tower for as few days now, trying to get rid of this wristband five kids had given to him. “Taichinchin” was his given “demon name”. The fourth floor of the Towa Tower seemed to be a safe place, he thought, to try and remove the wristband by hacking into it with a laptop he picked up at an electronic store. However every single try failed. As long as no kid or Monokuma would come around, he didn't mind failure. Taichi Fujusaki needed to find his wife and his son. That's the first thing he was going to do after successfully removing the wristband.  
“Hello?”, a young and rather high voice echoed through the tower.  
“Oh no...”, Taichi thought, “They found me.” He quickly closed his laptop and tried to run but he was stopped by the same voice.  
“Ah, I found you! I'm glad.”  
The programmer noticed that it wasn't someone who would try to kill him. It was his own son Chihiro.  
“Oh Chihiro! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!”, he embraced his son in a tight hug. But then he realized that the younger programmer had a pair of wings on his back.  
“Chihiro, what it the meaning of this? Why are you wearing wings?”  
Taichi let go of Chihiro so he could face him.  
“Well, you see-”, Chihiro started to explain but was cut off by two girls.  
“AAAHHH!”, one of the girls yelled and immediately fell down the stairs.   
“Touko!”, the other girl yelled.  
“Wh-wh-what is HE doing here?!”, the girl who fell down the stairs, must be Touko, yelled in fear.  
“I'm sorry Fukawa.”, Chihiro apologized.  
“You two know each other?”, the other girl asked the young programmer.  
“Uh, yeah, kind of...”  
“Oh. Isn't this great, Touko? We found someone who knows you! I'm Komaru Naegi by the way.”  
“Naegi? Just like Makoto.”  
Komaru gasped. “You know my brother as well?” Chihiro nodded. In the meantime, Touko was upstairs again, hiding behind Komaru.  
“I-It still doesn't explain why you're here.”, Touko said, “Y-You're dead, aren't you?”  
Taichi's expression was shocked. “Dead...?”, he quietly asked.  
“I... I got killed. Someone hit my head with a dumbbell, which is ironically my weapon to fight with, and I died. But he got executed afterward.”  
“I knew it! Because B-Byakuya tried to frame ME as murderer.”  
“Really? I apologize...”  
“So these wings aren't fake?”, Taichi asked.  
“No. I'm a guardian angel you see. I got a second chance. I have to protect you from the Remnants of Despair.”  
“Do you mean the kids? But they called themselves the Warriors of Hope.”  
“Really? All I know is that I have to find certain members of the Remnants of Despair and capture them. Maybe I have to take care of these Warriors of Hope when I'm done with that...”   
It was silent for a few moments until a roaring sound of a motorcycle echoed through the stairways.  
“Oh right, we need to hurry! I wanted to meet up with two others at the library.”  
“T-two others...?”, Touko asked quietly.  
“You'll see. But for now, let's get going!”, Chihiro was ready to run out of the tower, but his father stopped him. “What about those Monokumas?”  
“Don't worry, I'm here to protect you after all!”


End file.
